The invention relates to an Electric Dispatcher switching system responsive to a time table of a factory, institution, laboratory, office or other institution. The switching system sets in motion and stops automatically a series of machines at predetermined times. Human interference is thereby eliminated. A considerable number of prior inventions have attempted to solve the problem of controlling one of more machines as technology has evolved. The Electric Dispatcher differs from prior art systems in the simplicity of structure and dial system, the exclusion of minute and second hands, the existance of numerous lines of connector means which permit simultaneous or consecutive control of electric devices or machines, the ability to provide a heavier electrical current through the Electric Dispatcher switching system, and the unlimited applications of the switching system.